


''They put a hole in my head, called it Suicide''

by ultimate_pessimist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kinda sucks but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_pessimist/pseuds/ultimate_pessimist
Summary: The plan fails which leaves Akira to wander in the room he was killed in. He gets to hug Sojiro the first time in forever, when said person is being questioned in the same room.(I forgot to add this story to this account. Oops. >_<)
Kudos: 18





	''They put a hole in my head, called it Suicide''

* * *

**_[Bad Ending]_ **

* * *

"Hey, it's me," I spoke, intently looking at the camera monitor, "I couldn't remember in time. Maybe it really was for naught. Heh. Yeah." I shook my head, not ready to become emotional. "Even if it was for nothing, I'd say that the years were special. * _Sighs_ * Yet, here I am not able to apologize and leave this place."

"Smells like bleach in here." Alerted, I fully turn to be ready to fight, but stopped in my movements. _Right, I was a ghost now._ I didn't drop my guard down with the thought, even if nothing could technically hurt me. The older male wrinkled his nose as he sought out an answer from the woman in front of him. He had grey eyes, black hair that was combed back, a light pink button down shirt, white pants, and a white hat. The female had red eyes, gray hair with a slight waviness at the ends, and a gray piece suit. She settle with a nod, gesturing to the three seats at the table. "I would like to ask you questions Mr. Sakura."

The two of them took the seats, as I too did the same, eventhough, I wasn't really part of the meeting physically. None of them acknowledging my existent or lack there the first few minutes.

_Mr. Sakura, I learned, runs a cafe, LeBlanc. The place sounded familiar though I couldn't put a finger on it. He had an adoptive daughter, Futaba Sakura, which also sounded pretty familiar to the short speech I said said earlier with the 'years being special.' Mr. Sakura had also took in a male, Akira Kurusu, for two years. It's funny how familiar the names sound to me even if I couldn't recall the importance of them like I did with a plan I messed up. The plan where I was supposed to put the fake me in my chair so that Akechi would shoot that one instead of me. Then well, I may not remember anything other than this but it's clear that I failed._

"Did you know of Akira's involvement with the other world and the mental shutdowns?" Saw Nijimi, the one who was doing the questioning, stared doubtlessly at Sojiro. It was a simple question that irked me to angrily shout, "No! No one had anything to do with anything! It was me alone!" I panted, not tired, just angry that she would insinuated that Sojiro was involved. "Someone else was behind the shutdowns! Someone that used Akechi!"

"That chair..." I frowned, looking at where Sae was referring to. Indeed the chair, that I was using earlier was now smashed to the left side of the big gray room. I blushed, mortified that I had done that. Sojiro doesn't say anything about the chair, but he did answer the question. "I heard of the other world but it was called the MetaVerse. I didn't really pay attention to it at the time as I thought the kid was on drugs or was just tired. I assumed the latter in the end. He was a good kid though he did neglect his health many times. I doubt that he was connected with the shutdowns."

"When you called the police to report your findings of the recordings, did you know what was on them?" Sojiro shakes his head, disagreeing with the statement. "I didn't. Akira was great at keeping things to himself. He did, however, tell me to call the police about them. It was April, I think." Sojiro, every time he spoke, he kept readjusting his watch nonstop. "I should've looked more into it. Should've been more demanding." He glanced at the papers that showed a male had died by a shot to the head. "I should've done better. I'm sorry, Akira." I solemnly watched swearing under my breathe. I too, saw the papers, and made up mind.

The similar pain that I exhibited 5 weeks ago or was it a year it had been? I don't remembered what time it was but it returned. I coughed, blood spit on my hands, as I quickly wiped it off. "Sojiro..." I faced his direction waiting for him to turn around. "Akira?!" Sae had said in utter disbelief. Sojiro upon hearing the surprised tone of the prosecutor, he turned only to engulf the raven hair in his arms. "Kid. Oh my god! Kid, where...? How did you...? We've all missed you. Hell, even I missed you!" I smiled weakly, as I gripped the back of his shirt, tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I fucked up everything! I didn't follow through the plan. I didn't even say goodbye!" I choked out pathetically, my voice cracking, getting higher. "I missed curry, Leblanc, the team... I miss everything! Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I nuzzles my head into his chest. "I don't want to die after all. I'm scared. I don't know what to do-"

"Shh, it's okay kid. You'll be fine." He brushed back my hair, whispering the words repeatedly.

_" **It won't. It won't be okay! I'm dead! I can't come back!"** I exclaimed, tears flowing more._


End file.
